Of all the paths we could have chosen
by ChasingKyuubi109
Summary: Sasusaku: A new challenge remake style! Sasuke and Sakura are secretly, but happily, dating. One wrong move however, and Sasuke's clan resurrection plans are coming along faster than either of them had planned! Sasusaku/Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Masashi K could never rival my pervertedness! That's why the Naru characters belong to him and sadly not me..._

**Hello and welcome to the story that currently has no official name. My name is **_**beep **_**but I go by TurtleBunny-sama. I'll be here for the beginning of each chapter to give you little peek at what your about to read through colorful narration. So sit back and enjoy!**

**We enter our story with Sakura Haruno and her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. At the moment they're very busy with…uh…paperwork, yeah that's it! But later in the story they'll face many problems as a result of …too much paperwork, so without further ado-**

"Shut-up! Me and Sasuke are in the middle of something!"

"**Right sorry!" **

_**January**_

**Chapta one-**_**Work**_

It all started with Sakura working hard and Sasuke barely working. Sakura raked her hands through her boyfriend's sexy raven hair that remained unchanged by the years that separated his childhood from now. Other things, however, had changed. A lot.

Sasuke, bored of "barely working", flipped Sakura over until she was underneath him, showing them both who the dominant one was. His mouth, currently glued to Sakura's, freed itself and he began trailing kisses lower. Sakura gave a moan of total ecstasy.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-k-kun," she moan-squealed as he put his full weight on her body and began working himself inside her. "I c-can't…can't breathe…"

"Too bad," Sasuke murmured, his sweaty face inches from her own. He claimed her lips with his and started moving with her so passionately she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk once they were done.

Currently the two lovers were under the covers of Sakura's puny twin bed, their naked bodies pressed together as they made sweet love to each other, or, to be more frank, fucked each other for all its worth. The temperature of the room was slowly making its way to oh-my-god-it's-so-hot-I'm-going-to-keel-over-and-suffocate, but neither Sasuke nor Sakura seemed to notice. In fact, they were so preoccupied with each other that if Rock Lee walked in naked screaming about youth at the top of his lungs, he would be completely ignored.

The reason for such passionate celebration was simple. About two weeks ago, Sakura had finally obtained enough money to buy a bigger apartment. Since the day she'd officially become the owner, she'd insisted on Sasuke coming over _**every **_night to keep her company while she unpacked…and have some fun in the process. Sasuke ended up staying over night more often than not.

Sasuke was twenty and Sakura was nineteen and a half, going on twenty in a couple of months. The day of her birthday, March Twenty-eighth, was also the day they'd first hooked up, two years previously.

In other news, Sasuke's fan girl total had skyrocketed to epidemic proportions since his return, so his being together with Sakura had not yet gone public. Not even the other members of team seven knew about Sasuke and Sakura's "dirty little secret" (**Hahahaha-like the song. Get it?) **and there were no plans in the immediate future for the act of secrecy to change. It's not that they wanted to deceive their close friends and they were aware that more lies was not the best idea with the village's distrust towards the lone Uchiha, but with Naruto's big mouth and the potential army of fan girls awaiting them, less information was all the better. Plus, the sneaking around was kinda fun.

From her position underneath Sasuke, Sakura got a good look at the clock. "Fuck," She swore, pushing against Sasuke's chest in a sad attempt to get up. "It's six thirty. I have to leave for my shift at the hospital in an hour." She pushed at Sasuke more insistently, knowing that he would continue until the last possible second. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, I gotta get up!"

"Five more minutes," Sasuke's voice was muffled as he nibbled on her earlobe. "You got an…hour….plenty of time, yes?"

"No!" Sakura, frustrated now, punched her fist into his stomach and sent him flying up into the ceiling. He gave a small yelp and landed with a thud on the floor beside the bed. As a reflex, it seemed, he rolled over and curled into the fetal position, looking somewhat pathetic. Sakura smirked as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and put her foot in the tangle of her boyfriend's dark, spiky hair.

"HOLY-!" Sasuke yelled, once he'd regained the use of his voice. He lifted his head slightly, despite the weight of Sakura's foot and slapped the offending appendage away. His muscular arms came up and wrapped around his head, which felt like a by-product of a bad hangover. "Why do you have to be so effing strong, woman?! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit…ect…ect…"

"Oh suck it up you big baby," Sakura scoffed, getting up and giving him what she thought was an affectionate punch, but actually forced his head down again and caused his nose to start bleeding. "And watch your language when you're around a lady!"

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!" Sasuke raised his voice as blood began pouring out of his mouth and nose. "Lady my ass! Ladies don't hit like that! Woman, you're crazy!!"

"NANI?? Sakura screamed, standing over him with her fist raised at the ready.

"I love you my big boobed goddess," Sasuke straightened himself until he was in a kneeling position and kissed Sakura's knees. "Please don't hit me."

Sakura's expression softened. "I love you too, my little sex god," she sighed, patting his head and helping him to his feet. She couldn't afford to stay mad for long anyway. He was really good in bed and had a really huge….well yeah.

Sasuke caught Sakura as she started to walk down the hall and wrapped his arms (arms r sexy) around her neck. The moment his lips connected her skin, she was moaning again, leaning against him and tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Sasuke!!" She growled, trying to bat him away. "I won't deny that I'm enjoying this, but if I'm late again, I'm gonna loose my job! Same goes for if I show up looking like a gorilla firkin' raped me! Why do you have to be so sexy, dammit?!"

"Hn," Sasuke hn-ed, playing with her bubblegum hair. "I could say the same to you." His voice was a tempting purr in her ear by the time he had finished speaking.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura shrieked. "God, you're such an ass sometimes!"

"Oh, I'm an ass, am I? And what are you going to do about it?"

Sakura turned her face to glare at him, her expression absolutely terrifying. "You wanna find out?" She asked, her low voice holding a dangerous threat.

"No…not really," Sasuke squeaked, letting her go. Sakura was a jonin and not one to mess with. Many people were lulled into a false sense of security when they found out she was a valuable asset to the Konoha hospital, but the truth was she only worked there when she didn't have a mission or Tsunade called her in for an emergency. Her official shift, which she resorted to only when she knew she wasn't going to have a mission for a while, went from 7:30 in the morning to five in the evening. Between hospital work and missions, which lasted a few days at least, Sakura's time with Sasuke was a little more limited than either of them liked.

Sasuke's lifestyle was much different. While Sakura was struggling to find time for fun, Sasuke was struggling to find fun for his time. It had taken him the entire three years following his return to work up to Jonin from his previous status of Genin. Considering he'd spent his first year back under strict probation and had been forced to take the jonin exam twice, three years was surprisingly fast. He had recently attained the rank of ANBU, but since he was still new at the job, missions were scarce. In addition, he wasn't thrilled that Naruto would be his ANBU captain when he finally did have a mission,

The villagers' extreme distrust in Sasuke had only made matters worse, but, like it had with everything else in his life, his Uchiha personality prevented him from outwardly showing how much it stung. So instead of going around glaring and hn-ing at everyone who pissed him off, Sasuke spent as much time as he could with Sakura and when he wasn't with her, he was quite mopey.

Team seven had gotten back together for a while after Sasuke's probation was lifted, but their lives had taken them all in different directions, so it hadn't really lasted. Kakashi had rejoined the ANBU (mostly so he wouldn't have to take on another team of what he called "snot-nosed little punks who think they know everything") and being an ANBU captain kept Naruto out of the village a lot. Still, there were times when they'd all go on a mission together or eat out at Ichiraku Ramen. Life was good.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower," Sakura said, beginning to head out the bedroom door. "Are you staying for breakfast or are you gonna take off?"

"Breakfast please," Sasuke replied, enjoying the view of Sakura's hindquarters much more than he would enjoy her questionable cooking. He ended up staying over for breakfast a lot these days as his cooking was worse than Sakura's.

"'K, I'll only be a minute," Sakura promised cheerfully. She strode down the hall, butt-naked, to the bathroom, two doors away. Sasuke sighed, still taking in the view, and waited until the bathroom door had closed before reluctantly turning to look for his clothes.

_**And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the first chapter. Review and tell me if it improved any! As always, I truly appreciate anyone who takes the time to review even if it's just to tell me I've made a spelling error! Chapter 2 should be up in a few weeks. **_

_**ChasingAutumn17**_


	2. Chapter 2THERE’S AN EVIL SHEEP IN THE C

**Guess whooooooo? It's T-sama again!!!!! YAY! Pocky is goodly!!!**

_**Ahem!!! **_

**Oh, sor****ry Lynnie-sama. Audience, this is the author-my girlfriend- Lynnie-sama!!! Or, uh, I guess she goes by ChaseISaBooha17 around you fanfic peeps, huh?**

_**Tory get on with it or I won't pay you!**_

**You don't anyway!**** And hey, you just ruined the surprise of my name!**

_**Do you want me to hurt you???? **_

**Ok, OK, put the book down you psycho! Anyway in this chapter Sakura and Sasuke are**** questionably enjoying Sakura's questionable cooking when they are interrupted by a mysterious visitor…oooo….who could it be????**

_January_ Chapter two- _THERE'S AN EVIL SHEEP IN THE CLOSET! And Sakura's brain overworks!_

"So what are you going to do with your day after I leave?" Sakura asked, casually over the sizzle of bacon in the pan she was supposed to be watching. It was half burnt already and it was clear to anyone with half a brain that it was headed straight for the trash. Of course no one, especially Sasuke, thought it safe to point that out to the dangerous Kunoichi.

When she got no response, Sakura turned to look at her little Uchiha sex toy only to find him sitting with his head on the table, fast asleep and drooling. "Sasuke-kun," she called, a little louder.

Sasuke jerked awake with a noise somewhat like a snort. He lifted his head sleepily, drool trailing from his mouth to the table, and grunted. "Uhhhhhn," he moaned, sounding very much like a dying animal, which is just what he was before he had his morning coffee. "I need coffee. And since you prevented me from getting any sleep last night, I'll be catching up while you're gone. I'll never hear the end of it from that dobe if I fall behind on our next mission." He dropped his head on the table again and closed his eyes, trying to repress a yawn.

Sakura giggled, noting how, towards the end of his sentence, Sasuke was mostly talking to himself. "You're the one who wanted to keep going past midnight," she said, smacking him playfully with her spatula and setting a steaming mug of coffee in front of him before returning to the stove to work on her half-dead bacon.

Sasuke opened one eye, groggily, and gave a happy grunt at the sight of his precious coffee. He didn't even seem to notice the swelling bruise on the back of his head, a result of Sakura's "playful" smack, as he downed the beverage in five seconds flat (somehow Sakura's coffee-making skills were much better than her cooking). Still thirsty and disappointed that the one mug hadn't lasted him longer, he tired to creep stealthily over to the coffee pot without Sakura's noticing. Unfortunately for him, Sakura was more attentive than given credit for.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, whirling on him and slapping his reaching hand with her spatula. He recoiled with a pained hiss. "I need some too, y'know. You're not the only who stayed up all niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-hey!" Her sentence was cut quite short as Sasuke lifted her into his brawny arms, holding her bridal style.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed, beating her fists against his grip as he carried her into her puny living room. She landed with an 'oomph' as he deposited her on the plush green loveseat and was momentarily winded.

Sasuke knew he had a limited amount of time to get back to the kitchen if he wanted any decent amount of coffee, but there was something about Sakura's pouting face that rooted his feet to the ground. So, instead of running like hell to the coffee pot, he leaned in and claimed Sakura's lips passionately, his hand sliding up her shirt.

Big mistake.

Sakura took advantage of his occupied hand and forced herself off the couch, pushing him to the floor in the process. She raced to the unprotected coffee pot, stopping only to turn off the stove where overcooked bacon was sizzling angrily, and grabbed it, holding it high above her head.

Sasuke was hot on her heels. He made a wild reach for the coffee, but missed, his hand landing on Sakura's right breast instead. He seemed to enjoy that for a moment until his mind refocused and he made another attempt to attain the metal pot in Sakura's hand, this time succeeding.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined, batting at his arm, which he had held up above his head. "I need some too."

"I might be willing to share, for a small price," Sasuke purred, seductively.

"No, no, you misunderstand," Sakura smiled, not taking her eyes of the coffee. "I want it _all_."

"Power hungry bitch," Sasuke teased.

"Like you're one to talk," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"PMS-ing monster."

"Horny Bastard."

"Oh you know you like it," Sasuke said in his best "oh pul-eeze" voice. Eyes burning with lust, he leaned down and stole her lips again, smiling through the kiss. Sakura squirmed uncomfortably; Sasuke has her pinned between his extremely well toned body and the counter. They were so close that Sakura could feel the growing lump in his pants.

"Sasuke," she tried to protest against his lips without much success. "I…h-have work…"

"So," Sasuke breathed into her ear. "Work can wait."

"Y-yeah, ok," Sakura sighed, finally relenting.

Sasuke set the coffee pot down and leaned down to meet her lips (Sakura was standing on her tiptoes). Their kisses were bordering inappropriate and Sasuke's hand was inching closer and closer to Sakura's breasts, her shirt no longer an obstacle. Work didn't matter. Sleep didn't matter. Hell, _coffee _didn't matter. Because suddenly they had all the time in the world…

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Shit!" Sakura swore shoving Sasuke away from her. "I totally forgot!"

"What?" Sasuke growled, irritated by the interruption and just down right furious that Sakura was letting it come between them.

"I told Naruto he could walk me to the hospital todaaaaaaaay!" Sakura moaned, dragging out 'today' in a whiney voice.

Sasuke eyes widened. "What?" he squeaked, looking around wildly for an escape. "Right now?!"

"Yeah," Sakura looked at him apologetically, but couldn't bring herself to say the actual words 'I'm sorry'.

"Where do I hide?!" Sasuke hissed frantically. He'd never hear the end of it if the dobe found out that his favorite hobby was fucking their precious pink-haired teammate.

Sakura stifled a giggle as she watched Sasuke panic. _He looks like a bunny, _she thought. "In my closet of course," she snapped out loud to answer his question. "And you call yourself an ANBU!" She gave him quick peck on the cheek and ignored his pathetic attempts to make it more than that; she'd had enough of Sasuke's lust for one day. "I'll see you after work!"

A loud knock sounded as Naruto's fist struck the front door, reminding Sasuke that he was supposed to be hiding. He scurried back to Sakura's room as if a butt-naked Orochimaru was chasing him, intent on butt raping him so hard, so fast, that his butt would be chafed. (Randomness!)

The door couldn't hold our loveable blonde ANBU captain back. Sakura had about two seconds to slip her shirt back on, smooth down her rumpled clothing, and finger-comb her messy shoulder-length hair before Naruto bounded in, so hyped up he was actually shaking.

"READY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN???!!!" he bellowed as loud as he possibly could.

Sakura winced. "Ummm…how many cups of coffee have you had this morning?" she asked, trying to knock some hearing back into her ears, which were currently ringing.

Naruto beamed idiotically. "ONLY EIGHT!" he replied enthusiastically, not at all sheepish like Sakura had expected him to be.

Sweat dropping, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not waking with you unless you tone it down," she said. She looked at him sternly. "Way down."

Naruto put a hand over his mouth childishly, still grinning like a ….baboon! Sakura sighed, knowing this was the most she could ask of _Naruto_, who had matured since their Genin days, but only enough not to be a constant annoyance.

"I LOVE toast," Naruto exclaimed suddenly, He received a glare from Sakura and immediately covered his mouth again. The pink haired medic smiled slightly to herself and began humming as she slipped on her sandals. Unable to handle the almost-silence of Sakura's small apartment, Naruto started to babble.

"Y'know, I stopped by Sasuke's house earlier to see if he wanted to walk with us, but he wasn't home. I can't think of where he'd be this early in the morning. I know he doesn't have any mis-"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, cutting him off. "He's not here. Why would he come here? He really has no reason to."

"I never said he di-"

Sakura laughed loudly and even Naruto could tell the laughter wasn't genuine. "Naruto, I think I should check you over some time. Make sure you're ok, mentally, y'know?" Sakura was rambling, nervously edging towards the door. "Is it hot in here to you? Cuz I'm like burning up! We should crack a window. Or better yet, let's just leave. I mean I don't wanna be late or anything…"

Naruto's suspicions rose. Something was definitely up. "Sakura, are you all right?" he asked seriously, accidentally dropping the suffix from her name in his worry. He stepped towards her, arms out, in concern.

"Perfect! Never better! Do you think sheep or buffalo are uglier…I think buffalooooooo," Sakura made a strange face; her brain was overworking and it was not a good feeling. Putting a hand to her head as she began to feel faint, she stumbled a little. She slumped forward suddenly and Naruto was forced to catch her, staggering slightly from the force of her fall.

"Wha….?" Sakura murmured, dazed from her sudden fainting spell. She was so disoriented that she didn't even notice who was holding her enough to give that special someone a helluva brutal beating. This was very unfortunate for Sasuke who was watching from the shadows of the hall. His hands were clenched into fists and he was muttering swears under his breath, insanely jealous.

"I don't think you should go to work today, Sakura-chan," Naruto said seriously. He put his arm under her back and hoisted her up. "I'll just carry you to your room and you can lay down ok?"

"Mmmm…" Sakura agreed, still really out of it. "Kay."

Naruto smiled, his expression softening as he gazed at her face. _She's so cute, _he thought, somewhat dreamily. _Maybe she'll let me kiss her goodbye when we get to her room. _

Sakura jolted to her senses quite abruptly as Naruto took a few steps into the hall that led to her bedroom. She bolted upright in his arms, causing him to almost drop her, and let out a scream.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T SEE MY ROOM! THERE'S AN EVIL SHEEP IN THE CLOSET !!!"

_Evil sheep? _Sasuke thought. _Closet? But that's where she told me to hide! _

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically and he really did drop Sakura this time. "EVIL SHEEP?! WHERE?" he looked around wildly and Sasuke had to duck into the bedroom again to avoid discovery.

"Drop me again and evil sheep will be the least of your problems," Sakura promised in a growl. Naruto turned to her in alarm, not because of her threat but because he had a serious question to demand of her.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED THE EXTERMINATOR YET???" he demanded, grabbing her shirt and shaking her. Evil sheep were the _worst_.

"WHY DO YOU THINK BONEHEAD?!" Sakura screamed back. "IT'S TOO CUTE!"

Naruto calmed down slightly and shook his head in awe. _If it were anyone, but Sakura…_he thought. However, since it was Sakura he was working with, he'd let it slide. Anyone else and he'd have a whole band of elite shinobi, including Tsunade, over to deal with it. Evil sheep were serious business.

The future hokage sighed heavily and in the bedroom, Sasuke mirrored this action, relieved beyond words.

"All right Sakura-chan, you win," Naruto grinned, pulling her to her feet. "Let's get going before baa-chan finds out you're late, ok?"

Sakura returned his grin and grabbed her jacket. "Bye -bye evil sheep-chan!" she called out as they exited.

_She named it?! _Naruto panicked to himself. _This is more serious than I thought. _

_Sakura…._Sasuke thought, lividly. _Why didn't you tell me there was an evil sheep in your closet????? _

_**Maybe there's an evil sheep and maybe there's not. Maybe it was an evil sheep that ate Sasuke's shirt, causing him to be shirtless the whole chapter (in which case you should be praising this wonderful animal) or maybe it wasn't. Maybe 'Evil sheep' was just a clever nickname Sakura used to refer to Sasu who was hiding in the closet (or supposed to be anyway) or maybe it wasn't. I'm not going to tell you! **_****

_**~ChaseISaBooha17~**_


End file.
